


Ride on this

by the8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not all tags are for the first chap theyre for the whole fic!), Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink, Subspace, Train Sex, first chap is pretty tame i promise it gets worse sjsjsjsjjdsjs, jaeil main with some group action and extremely low key implied johnyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8/pseuds/the8
Summary: One Jung Jaehyun's journey from kinky virgin to group slut extraordinaire





	1. Board this

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GODDDD oh my god oohhHHHHhmy gOD what am i dOOINNGGGG what am i doinggggggg oh my GOD 
> 
> Yumark I'm so sorry you deserved to be in this but this is my limit for people fucking at once ig

Jaehyun has an unusual way of getting off.

Rather, it’s not that unusual; its unusual that it’s the  _ only _ way he’s ever gets off. Like,  _ ever _ .

Jaehyun exclusively gets off on dry humping random objects until he cums. It’s partially the way being in a dorm with so many other boys for years makes it super awkward to try and get some or order and “help” from the internet, partially simply that he finds it arousing, and partially that his dick is so small there’s not much he could do with it, even if given the opportunity. 

Of course Jaehyun didn’t start out humping things, he started like any tween boy in puberty awkwardly jerking off in the shower or late at night to avoid getting caught by family members or later: the other boys in the dorms. 

Naturally; this didn’t last. Living in close quarters with over a dozen other 18-20-something boys for  _ years _ with no reprieve is  _ bound _ to build up horniness and desperation pretty quick. 

Jaehyun’s obsession with grinding to completion started after one fateful night, room to himself, when he looked over at large metal water bottle beside his bed, and felt a symbolic light bulb go off above his head. 

With ears the colour of a ripe strawberry, he had shamefully brought the water bottle down under his blankets, and between his legs. And the rest was history.

#  Ξ

Jaehyun had slowly found over time that despite being a total virgin in almost every sense possible, and only ever getting off in his boxers, that he had a  _ lot _ of turn ons. 

His next biggest sexual awakening came after all the boys in the dorm got a lot more  _ comfortable  _ with one another, leading to a lot more unwanted walk-ins and interruptions. This had been nothing unexpected or noteworthy at first, until Jaehyun had walked in on Johnny getting out of the shower. The first thought that popped into his head, no matter how ridiculous it sounds to himself in hindsight, was an image of an elephant trunk. Johnny was  _ huge _ . This was the first time Jaehyun had ever been pressed to consider his own size, and realized how insignificant his cock was in comparison to most of the other members he had seen so far, Johnny’s quickly taking the cake. 

As opposed to being distraught, insecure, masculinity-damaged; Jaehyun was turned on. He had ran back to his room at the time, cheeks so hot he felt like he could cry. 

Curled up in bed after walking in on Johnny, Jaehyun’s mind spiraled from Johnny’s dick, to the useless size of his own dick, to the size of Johnny’s thighs that he had also gotten a good look at, framing Johnny’s cock. 

It seems obvious in hindsight, but when Jaehyun’s arousal fuzzed brain got around to the thought of humping Johnny’s long, wide, thighs, he almost came in his pants at the thought alone. 

Thus marking Jaehyun’s third main sexual awakening. 

#  Ξ

Jaehyun’s fourth - and thought at the time to be final - sexual awakening came not long after that. 

After weeks of grueling work swamping all the boys, busy schedules and hourly frantic running around, Jaehyun had gotten pent up. 

A stumble on a busy supply restocking trip caused one of Johnny’s large thighs to press right in between Jaehyun’s ass cheeks. The fact that Jaehyun hadn’t gotten off in over a week, and his still somewhat fresh revelation about Johnny’s thighs had his dick filling out almost instantaneously. 

When Jaehyun looked down at himself and saw nothing out of the ordinary in his pants, and managed to get through the rest of the trip without any looks from anyone, Jaehyun’s fourth sexual obsession made itself known. 

The idea that he was so small he could get hard in public completely unnoticed had him desiring to be hard - and do a lot more - in public more often. 

Jaehyun would explore all of his so far discovered kinks as regularly as he could without any real threat of being caught. Getting himself worked up before a round of video games with some of the other boys and sitting on the crowded couch fully hard, grinding his clothed dick minisculely against the back of a kitchen chair around meal times, and occasionally, filled with embarrassment and shame every time - slipping into the incognito mode on his phone to look at certain photos of a certain few pairs of thighs. 

#  Ξ

Jaehyun thinks he has stumbled on a lucky break. A rare, miraculous, one-in-a-million, dorm to himself situation. Naturally the first place Jaehyun’s mind goes when he realizes this is somewhere horny. 

Jaehyun’s thighs and dick have become very acquainted with his own pillow, but he doesn’t often get to explore the exhibitionist side of his sexual interests, and an empty dorm without real threat of being caught by another member is the best thing he could ask for to branch out a bit more.

He slips out of his room quietly and looks around - you can never be too cautious when planning on getting off in the middle of a living room you share with almost 20 other people - before moving down the hallway towards his destination. 

Despite confirming that he’s definitely alone, Jaehyun can’t help but be fidgety, as this is the closest he’s ever gotten to actually coming in “public”. Eyes on the front door, whole body shaking with nerves and excitement, Jaehyun kneels down on the couch, facing the back of it. 

He doesn’t take his eyes off the door as he grabs one of the small decorative couch cushions and brings it in between his thick thighs. The familiar feeling of something semi-solid between his legs registers in his body and his thighs clench around the pillow in excitement. 

He lowers himself down even more on his knees now that the pillow is in place, leans forward, and begins to rut against the pillow. He moans loudly, the familiar feeling of humping something like a dog in rut combined with being in such an exposed and shared area. 

He wonders how he would look like to someone else right now. His muscled arms flex as he grips the pillow tight against his pelvis to get his dick as much pressure and friction as possible with the plush object. 

Jaehyun knows he’s sexy. Knows he looks  _ big _ , imposing, strong, and capable. He wonders if the contrast between his large frame and quick, powerful ruts, against his small dick and desperate noises would be as much of a turn-on for anyone else as it is to him. 

He alternates the sharp and quick ruts for deep, hard thrusts down into the pliant shape of the pillow. The change in pattern is heavenly and he partially collapses forward onto the back of the couch, his cheek hitting the top and body sliding down to accommodate the position. 

Jaehyun gets so into his session that he doesn’t notice the sound of a key in the door, or the door opening. It isn’t until the heavy door closes - always loud - that he rolls his eyes upwards towards the noise, and sees Taeil standing in the doorway, watching him. 

He cums as he registers the eyes on him, slumping into the couch, too overwhelmed with warm, fuzzy feelings of orgasm to properly react to the fact that he just got caught humping one of their couch cushions. 

He doesn’t do anything at all, in fact, until he feels a soft hand at the side of his face that’s not smushed into the couch, brushing some of his sweaty bangs away from his eyes to get a better look at his fucked out expression.

Taeil, on the other hand, is  _ very _ conscious and alert to what's happening in front of him. When he had first walked in and seen Jaehyun’s head on the backrest of the couch, it had taken him a moment to piece together the weird position and occasional jerks of Jaehyun’s head and shoulders. 

After connecting the dots, Taeil had been able to read Jaehyun’s face and behaviour for what it was, a poor subby boy who doesn’t even know he’s in subspace. 

Taeil knows first and foremost, he needs to make sure Jaehyun is in a place to think for himself again before trying to talk to him. 

“Jaehyunnie” he calls gently, close enough for the boy to hear him even when speaking softly. 

It’s the calling of his name that seems to snap him out of subspace, as Jaehyun shoots straight up, couch pillow still clutched against his dick, and looks Taeil in the eyes with a look of absolute terror. 

“Oh, god. My can- I can explain” Jaehyun states, none of his usual bravado, but the honey like tone to his voice ever present. 

“Jaehyunnie, it’s okay,” Taeil tries to reassure him, “We all have our turn-ons, right?”

Jaehyun nods at him quickly, still exuding the energy of a sub but back to his typical facade, looking at Taeil with a grimace, masking the stress, panic, fear, and disappointment in himself Taeil is sure he’s feeling. 

“The pillow can be washed, and I won’t tell the others.” Taeil continues to reassure.

Jaehyun nods again, he wants to run and hide, the urge to flee becoming overwhelming in all his shame as Taeil begins to round the couch, to where his whole mess will be in clear view, but something about Taeil’s gaze on him has him frozen to his spot.

He quickly flips around to sit normally on the couch as Taeil rounds it, pillow covering his crotch, dreading too much to even check beneath to see if any of his cum has seeped through his shorts and made visible stains on either his pants or the pillow. 

Taeil sits down beside him, eerily casual, strangely comforting in its normalcy, and still looking at Jaehyun with sincerity. 

Taeil doesn’t waste anytime, wanting to get Jaehyun feeling more comfortable and less awkward and anxious as soon as possible. “Can I ask you something?”

Taeil pauses, waits for Jaehyun's nod, makes sure Jaehyun is giving him clear consent on every small thing. 

“Just now, before you responded to me. What were you thinking? What were you feeling, mentally?”

Taeil doesn’t know what he’s doing, trying to get a sub to realize they’re a sub at all. He doesn’t have experience with new subs but he’s going of instinct and what experience he does have with established subs, hoping for the best. 

“Uhm. Nothing? Honestly - nothing,” Jaehyun eventually responds, “Like in that moment I was just meant to exist for…  _ that _ ”.

Taeil nods, never having experienced subspace first hand but having a general idea of how it fits into Jaehyun’s description, no matter how poor a description it may be. 

“Are you… familiar with subspace? Or dom/sub stuff?” Taeil prods further.

Jaehyun's responding blush flare is enough of an answer. He may not look into porn and online kink things very often but the few times he has tended to be very…. Thorough, to say the least. 

“Would you be interested in me domming you?”

Jaehyun keens, a high, pitchy sound from the back of his throat, turns his gaze to Taeil’s legs in one of his many pairs of tight jeans, and feels himself salivate at the ambush of thoughts to his head. 

Taeil follows Jaehyun’s gaze, easily putting 2 and 2 together again, able to read Jaehyun so well after living together for so long.

“Jaehyun, look at me” 

Jaehyun’s eyes snap back up at the command in his voice. 

“Do you want me to teach you? Train you as a sub?”

Jaehyun barely even thinks about it, so needy for so long, so desperate for real human contact, he nods right away. 

Taeil guides Jaehyun into his lap, gently by his arms. When Jaehyun settles down on him he feels that Jaehyun is hard again from practically zero stimulation. 

“Aww, baby” Taeil coos, bringing a hand back up to Jaehyun’s cheek, rubbing along his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Do you want me to help you get off? I need a verbal answer this time, baby” he asks.

“Yes please. But only-” Jaehyun pauses - “Only over my shorts? For now at least.”

“Of course, baby, we’ll only go at your pace” 

There’s no time to recuperate between Taeil’s coddling and rapid 180 switch to full dom.

“On your knees on the floor then, baby” Taeil commands. 

Jaehyun slides off Taeils lap and onto the floor, instinctually clinging onto one leg instead of sliding in between, so used to feeling something between his legs for him to grab onto with his hands and thighs that it’s his default positioning now. 

“Hump my leg, puppy” Taeil calls.

Jaehyun immediately listens, both from his sub instincts to listen to the commanding power behind Taeil’s words and his general desire to hump everything like a real dog in rut. He buries his cheek into the side of Taeil’s knee, avoiding any direct eye contact, and begins to hump desperately up against Taeil’s ankle and shin. 

The area of Taeil’s leg he’s humping is skinny, requiring a lot of thigh clenching on Jaehyun’s part, but the lack of fat and muscle makes the pressure  _ hard _ and good. Not to mention how his arms are wrapped fully around Taeil’s upper shin and reach back around to his own shoulders, like cuddling him and humping him at the same time. 

Between humping up and grinding into Taeil’s shin, Jaehyun also makes sure to get in a few good rocks down, feeling Taeil’s socked foot pressing against his hole and pushing his cheeks apart each time, Taeil’s foot slightly flexed up to meet him.

Overall in Taeil’s position he can’t move much or touch Jaehyun much, left to pet his hair softly and whisper praises at him, although he’s half sure Jaehyun has already descended deep enough back into subspace that he’s not fully processing Taeil’s soft whispers. 

After awhile of repetitive humping and grinding, Jaehyun humps up once, pressing his torso fully against Taeil’s lower leg, and cums in his pants while shaking against Taeil’s leg, occasional small, weak ruts on his shin carrying him through his orgasm. 

With two loads of his own cum in his shorts now, Jaehyun feels gross, but is so happy and at peace with how things turned out that he simply nuzzles back into Taeil’s lower thigh, fucked out and sated for the day. 


	2. Train(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun's sub training (not really?? I can't write), this is the chapter with the public + train tags but not with the group stuff! She's next :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way there's straight up no dialogue in this sjfkkjdskjdskjds
> 
> ALSO I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE LONGER AHHH IM SORRY HOPE IT'S STILL HOT ENOUGH :(

The stage of Jaehyun and Taeil’s “relationship” where Jaehyun gets off on dry humping various parts of Taeil’s body (thighs and shins most commonly, but they would be lying if they said he had never gotten off awkwardly humping Taeil’s arm or embarrassingly fast against Taeil’s ass) lasts about another week after the beginning. 

Taeil’s domination of Jaehyun is limited to these times and times when they’re alone, but varies from light, non-sexual domming (which still gets Jaehyun throbbing, he’s so horny all the time, especially when Taeil is involved now), to a combination of commands, instructions, and praises in the bedroom. 

Their escapades escalate to a new level rapidly when Taeil presses his fingers against Jaehyun’s hole through his shorts one night whilst he rocks against his thigh, warm face buried into Taeil’s neck - causing Jaehyun to cum on the spot with a loud moan. 

This stage began with hours long prostate massages with Taeil’s soft, thin fingers; thoroughly working deep inside Jaehyun's hole and at his rim, tickling against his prostate every once in a while and occasionally sucking hickeys into the soft skin of his ass, close to his hole but never touching. From there it evolved into eventual fucking, though Jaehyun had to be almost fisted a few times first to make up for the suprising contrast of Taeil’s small body and fingers and girthy cock.

Nonetheless Jaehyun’s still tight, their first time with penetration and every time after, every square millimeter of Taeil’s thick cock pressed tight against the warm, soft, slick walls of Jaehyun’s body. 

It’s a miracle Jaehyun stays so tight even to the present, with how often Taeil plugs him up before a days schedule to sate his hungry hole. 

#  Ξ

The next place Jaehyun and Taeil’s dom/sub dynamic takes them, in both the symbolic sense and a physical sense, is train sex. 

It was kind of sudden - a drastic jump from fucking in the living room alone or wearing plugs stuff full of cum around the other boys - when Jaehyun asked Taeil if he would fuck him on a train. He had been just coming out of subspace after a session, conscious enough to confidently make his own decisions, but fuzzy enough to not feel any shame or nerves holding him back from blurting it out in the mutual post-orgasm bliss. 

The planning began.

Broken down into their three main thought process:

  1. Time of day. Would it be better to try when less people were around to see or when more people were around to obscure the view? (They went with the latter)
  2. Route. They would be too busy day to day to go hours out of their way just for a kinky fuck, but needed a long enough ride to both be able to cum.
  3. Application of fucking; what would be the hottest thing they could pull off with the least risk?



  
  


When the plan was finalized, with a week to go, Taeil limited Jaehyun back to dry humping him only, hoping his ass would be extra tight and sensitive to add to the dramaticness and sensation of fucking in public. 

The application of the plan starts with going into the heart of the city by train in the early morning for “errands” (to convince the other boys that it would be boring so no one would accompany them) with the intent to ride the hour long train back in late afternoon when it was busy. The train station stop they’re headed to now on the way back is only a short 3 minute walk to their dorms. 

They’re pressed near one of the trains doors, Jaehyun wearing sweats while Taeil wears jeans, all to make it easy for Taeil to put his hand down Jaehyun's sweats and finger him for the first little bit of the ride. Another part of their plan was for Jaehyun to be able to hump something and hide his inevitable cum stain, this part ultimately manifesting itself in the form of a large black fanny pack strapped tightly to his waist. 

Taeil has had lots of practice over the last months figuring out exactly what Jaehyun likes, is able to get him hard with a few brushes of his bulge against Jaehyun’s ass. 

Considering the time constraints, it isn’t long before Taeil slips his hand into the back of Jaehyun's sweats and boxers. 

With his other hand, he pulls a medium sized bottle of lube out of his own bag, squeezing out a large amount into the back of Jaehyun’s pants and all over his own palm and fingers. 

He scoops up what lube he can onto one finger and rubs it into Jaehyun’s hole before slowly inserting the whole finger, then stilling.

He moves only by wiggling the one finger around inside jaehyun for almost ten minutes straight, making Jaehyun squirm and clench around his thin finger, desperate for more. 

Taeil suddenly shoves two more fingers into Jaehyun’s small hole, and begins to alternate between fingerfucking him as hard as he can and slowly, softly massaging over his prostate and just around it to tease him, Jaehyun jerking forward every time he brushes over it, passing the movement off as a jerk of the train. 

Jaehyun’s hole flutters anytime the harsh fingerfucking ceases, always hungry for  _ more _ . 

Soon enough, though it felt like ages to Jaehyun, Taeil slips his dick out of the zipper of his jeans and ruts up against Jaehyun’s ass a few times. He looks around to make sure they haven’t caught too much of anyone’s attention, makes sure the place they’ll be connected is angled away from the dozens of other train passengers around them. Once he’s reconfirmed they’re still in the clear, he quickly pulls the back of Jaehyun’s sweats down around his ass and slips inside him right away, pressing his hips flush against Jaehyun’s bare ass to hide them from the world while in plain sight. 

Jaehyun can feel Taeil’s hot breath on the lower left side of his neck, not even a centimeter between them so that their bodies and baggy clothes hide their debauchery from potential onlookers. 

It’s mostly cockwarming throughout the train ride. Jaehyun loves just feeling  _ full _ . Insides stretched to the max, warmth pumping through his body with Taeils heavy cock as the source. 

Jaehyun hears a cough, distinctly not from Taeil, to his right, and looks over. A 30-40 something businessman going home for the day registers in his sight, the man obviously straining to keep his eyes glued to his phone, and Jaehyun realizes in that moment that at least one other person has caught on to the fact that Taeil is fucking him in the middle of the train car. 

Jaehyun releases a whiney grunt with his mouth closed to silence himself, the sounds of the train loud enough to drown his slight noise out for everyone except Taeil and the man trying  _ not _ to watch them, who visibly stiffens and shifts himself in his business slacks. 

Jaehyun’s attention is brought back to Taeil by the tickling sensation of the boy’s tongue under his ear and just behind his jawline, 

“You okay, baby?” Taeil whispers in his ear.

Jaehyun nods rapidly, and Taeil returns his sentiment by pulling out to the tip and giving one deep thrust back in, jerking Jaehyun upwards with the force of his cock, causing Jaehyun to choke a bit on his own spit, narrowly avoiding drooling all over himself in the middle of the train. 

The occasional jerks and turns of the train provide them the only moments Taeil can undulate his hips or mix in a small series deep, hard thrusts, finally giving Jaehyun’s prostate some friction.

The whole time Jaehyun’s senses have been so stuffed full, much like Jaehyun himself, with Taeil; and been surrounded and overwhelmed by the very exposed location and crowded public atmosphere. 

Jaehyun eventually remembers the fanny pack and what he brought it for, only closer to the end of the ride when he’s so turned on and so close to creaming himself, but unable to get over the edge with the tease of almost hour-long cockwarming with his dom. 

Jaehyun grips the fanny pack with one hand, the other still on the train pole to keep himself from collapsing with the pressure and pleasure of Taeil’s dick or stumbling with the movement of the train and exposing where Taeil disappears into his body. He begins to hump and grind his little cock into the back of it, knows if he wants to get off on the train it will have to be soon as they get closer and closer to their home stop.

Eventually with one too many a brush of Taeil’s cockhead against the most sensitive spot of his insides, his cock twitches, dribbles out a little bit of cum down his shaft before twitching more violently and spurting out a large load of his cum all over the inside of his boxers, sticky and messy and wet. 

Taeil stays inside him, the cockwarming and full, complete sensation keeping him in his subspace for until they return home.

Taeil hasn’t cum yet, doesn’t cum until they near the very end of their ride, only a few minutes away from their stop. Jaehyun belatedly notices the businessman from earlier gave up on trying to avoid looking at where their bodies are joined, but Jaehyun is too subby and sated to care. 

When they’re about 5 minutes away from their stop Taeil is forced to thrust a little bit more, a little bit harder, a little bit deeper; in order to cum before their stop, needing to leave Jaehyun with a warm load inside him before they get off the train and walk back to the dorm.

Taeil cums deep in Jaehyun’s ass, then quickly pulls out as the train conductor announces their stop approaching. Taeil wipes his dick off on the outside of Jaehyun’s boxers and the inside of his pants, adding to the mess of lube and cum. He makes sure he’s angled away from the man who was watching them earlier to slip his dick back inside his pants.

He pulls Jaehyun’s pants back up over his ass for him, both now fully clothed, but still presses his hips right back against Jaehyun’s, forcing him to feel the sticky wet mess of cum and lube in the seat of his pants against his bare sensitive skin. 

The train pulls into their station and Taeil grabs Jaehyun’s hand to guide him out of the train and station through the bigger crowds, after making sure the fanny pack fully covers Jaehyun’s front in case of any cum stains. 

Taeil doesn’t realize as they begin to walk back to the dorm that cum isn’t the only thing the fanny pack is covering, Jaehyun’s little cock hard again from having cum so much quicker than Taeil, but Jaehyun is still recovering from the extended cockwarming and hasn't emerged from his subspace yet, letting Taeil’s gentle hands guide and control his being. 

The plan is to go back to Taeil’s room quietly and for, hopefully, Taeil to fuck him properly.

When Taeil gets the door to their room unlocked and guides Jaehyun in, Jaehyun more in control of himself but still feeling submissive, they find the dorm living room isn’t empty as they had planned for. 


	3. Return Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group time babeeyyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned idk how to write dom/sub stuff well ahjadksjdsjkdsjk might have to stick to shitty abo stuff 😭
> 
> Anyway glad to be done but think I need to stick to 1 chaptered stuff I literally can't write

Jaehyun and Taeil stare into the open living room, the site they’re met with after shuffling in the door being the rest of the boys in the dorm all setting up to watch a movie. 

Being the only ones out, the looks from the other boys are enough to pressure them into joining - though Jaehyun’s close-to-subspace state could definitely go for a fun movie night, his mind not bothered by the idea of being surrounded by others while hard for a prolonged period of time as Taeil had trained him to be used to it. 

There’s not enough room for the both of them on the couches, Jaehyun realizes as they head over. Taeil sits down and Jaehyun gives him a pleading look, desperately needing the contact of sitting with another and not wanting to have to take the lap of someone not his dom. Taeil shakes his head; refuses to let Jaehyun sit on his lap.

“Can I please sit on your lap?” Jaehyun asks softly, hoping the verbalization will help convince Taeil.

“How do you expect him to see from behind you?” Doyoung contributes unhelpfully. 

Jaehyun’s ears flare up red again, almost tearing up at both the humiliation and thought of being separated from his dom. 

“I could see over your shoulder, if you want, Jaehyunnie?” Johnny pipes up.

Jaehyun represses a shudder at the baby-ish nickname and smiles at Johnny, climbing over the boys on the floor and onto Johnny’s lap. 

They get the movie started as Jaehyun settles in, wiggling a bit on Johnny’s thigh, having to bite his lips to keep in any variety of noises threatening to slip out at the strong pressure between his legs. 

Throughout the first half hour, the discomfort of the cum drying in his front and seeping out of his little hole in occasional globs in the back are easy enough to live with. 

At about an hour into the movie, some of the boys get up to return to their rooms, wanting some peace and quiet before bed or just going right to sleep, celebrating the rare free day by catching up on lost rest. 

It’s at this point that Johnny gets a little restless; Jaehyun is big in both height and muscle mass and an hour of having him on your lap can be a little much, even for Johnny. 

Johnny tries to shift positions without josling Jaehyun too much, sinks down a little lower against the back of the couch. 

The shift, however, has his thighs angling upwards towards his knees as his hips are pressed down into the couch more. The new angle has one of Johnny’s thick thighs predominantly pushing between Jaehyuns and spreading them apart around Johnny’s. The new angle as well makes it so that Johnny’s thigh is right where it would need to be for Jaehyun’s small cock to get some friction from it.

The little bit of friction is what it takes to push Jaehyun back over the edge into full subspace, and Jaehyun’s focus on the movie before them fades quickly. 

Jaehyun is  _ needy _ . 

He’s been hard for over an hour, fluctuating in and out of subspace, still been covered in a mix of cum and lube, and his subby brain can’t figure out where his dom is. The idea of being away from his dom has Jaehyun tearing up again, frustrated and upset, but the feeling of horniness and the need for comfort wins out as he starts to minimally grind against and clench around Johnny's thick, hard thigh. 

Jaehyun starts with subtle movements, at first easily mistaken for shifts of position and body stretches. 

Taeil is so attuned to his sub that he notices Jaehyun’s neediness and less than innocent shifting right away, but opts to say nothing, excited at the prospect of Jaehyun getting off on someone else’s thigh in front of him, and surrounded by their closest friends.

Aside from Taeil, of the remaining boys, Doyoung is the first to notice. 

He doesn’t want to outwrite tease or mock Jaehyun, not wanting to scare him off or cause him to snap out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. Nonetheless, Doyoung is excited by everything that’s going on with Jaehyun, and can’t pass up the opportunity to play with him.

“Taeil, can you pass the remote?” Doyoung asks softly, wanting to make sure he doesn’t catch Jaehyun’s attention or disrupt him.

Taeil himself is snapped out of watching Jaehyun, and, thinking nothing of it, grabs the remote to pass to Doyoung. He reaches around Jaehyun’s front to where Doyoung is sitting on the other side of Jaehyun and Johnny, and Doyoung reaches to meet him halfway.

While reaching, Doyoung makes sure to “accidentally” grind the back of his hand as he grabs the remote against Jaehyun’s little cocklet. 

Jaehyun makes a short little closed mouth moan and jerks his hips up, chasing Doyoung’s hand which has already returned to the boy’s own side. Jaehyun's noise and sudden large movement alert Johnny and Taeyong to what’s been happening for the first time, tearing their eyes away from the movie to stare at Jaehyun.

The teasing on his dick is too much, and Jaehyun wraps both hands around Johnny’s lower thigh and knee and begins to fully rut against it, as usual - much like a dog. 

Johnny does nothing for a while, quickly getting hard watching Jaehyun with the others, then suddenly grabs Jaehyun's hips with his big hands and drags his ass back against his dick.

“Little Jaehyunnie couldn’t wait until he was in private?” Johnny says right into Jaehyun’s ear. 

“Dumb dogs in rut can’t think, right?” Doyoung adds.

Jaehyun, openly sobbing at this point, throws his head back on Johnny’s neck to hump his hips back against the larger man’s bulge better. 

Johnny responds in kind, humping Jaehyun’s ass through their clothes and pulling Jaehyun’s hips back with all the force he can to meet his thrusts. Taeil watches in awe as Jaehyun bounces around on Johnny’s lap like a rag doll. While Taeil has the dick to fuck Jaehyun like he needs, he certainly has never been able to do that level of manhandling, and watching Jaehyun get practically tossed around like he’s nothing is heavenly. 

Doyoung presses in closer to the pair and once again reaches for Jaehyun’s dick, this time a little more honestly. He places his warm hand over Jaehyun’s mostly non-existent bulge, just letting the warmth of his hand and gentle contact tease him. Jaehyun tries to grind up into his hand yet again, but is unable to as Doyoung keeps his hand just out of reach. 

Jaehyun wails amongst his cries, his cock and ass both so close but so far from what he needs, and Doyoung relents.

“Fine, slutty puppy. I guess you can’t expect a dumb dog to be able to beg with words.” 

Doyoung fondles his dick as Johnny continues to pound against his ass. Taeil and Taeyong are still just watching, Taeil in awe at how his sub looks played with by others from a more objective view he’s never gotten to enjoy before. 

Jaehyun and Johnny continue to dry hump like teenagers, Doyoung expertly fondling Jaehyun’s dick and balls through his sweatpants until Jaehyun cums in his pants again. Johnny pushes Jaehyun away from his hips a little, flips him around almost scarily quickly, and takes out his dick. Without revealing Jaehyun’s dick, Johnny shoves his own down the front of Jaehyun’s boxers and cums. 

Johnny cums a  _ lot _ . His cum is thick and creamy, filling up Jaehyun’s boxers, mixing with the preexisting mess and causing some of the cum to seep through in a large stain at Jaehyun’s crotch. Jaehyun’s cries increase when he feels it, upset that the load wasn’t emptied deep in his guts instead. 

Doyoung jerks himself to completion at the same time, cumming on the back of Jaehyun’s pants, marking him in the most obvious, visible to the outside way possible while Jaehyun was facing Johnny. 

Jaehyun is spent, oversensitive to the max, cock still drooling out weak drops of cum - nonetheless hard. 

Johnny guides Jaehyun up, and leaves the room, Doyoung having already left to his own room. The abandonment and overall disinterest on Doyoung’s end makes Jaehyun feel used, like a useless, dirty, slut. 

The thought only turns him on more. 

Taeil touches Jaehyun’s shoulder softly, the familiar touch bringing Jaehyun’s attention back to his dom. Jaehyun finally registers he’s there, his dom hasn’t abandoned him, he was just too fucked out for his brain to find him. 

Jaehyun’s face lights up when he sees Taeil. If Taeil wasn’t already hard, he certainly was now, Jaehyun’s distant eyes, tearstained face, and dopey smile the picture of corruption. 

Taeil puts jaehyun on the ground on all fours, pulls his pants down just under his ass again as in the train, and fucks three fingers into him right away. 

Jaehyun is always tight, having been fucked just over an hour ago not affecting the feeling of his hole. He’s still slicked with cum and lube from their fuck on the train, Taeil able to fingerfuck him for a few seconds quickly before thrusting in with his cock, balls against Jaehyun’s perineum in less than a second. 

Jaehyun feels whole again, made for his dom’s cock, his whole existence centering around hanging off a large cock like Taeil’s own personal cocksleeve. 

Taeil proceeds to fuck Jaehyun as had been originally planned for their return to the dorms; hard and fast.

Taeyong - having been watching everything so far with a boner but too nervous to join in - crawls  _ under _ Jaehyun to suck his cock. Taeyong fits Jaehyun’s whole dick in his mouth in one go, though none of them are really sure if it makes a statement on Jaehyun’s size or on Taeyong’s familiarity with sucking cock. 

Taeyong’s position is awkward, but it’s where he belongs, under a dog in rut like his bitch.

Taeyong shoves one hand in his own pants, the other being used to prop himself up to reach Jaehyun’s cock - Jaehyun’s body is so much larger than his afterall. He jerks off his own little dick while slobbering all over Jaehyun’s, one stupid puppy hanging off the little cock of another.

Taeyong quickly comes from his own hand, his oral fixation and the feeling of being insignificant to the other boys in that moment overwhelming to his own subby mind. He pushes back from Jaehyun, curls up in a ball on the ground and watches Taeil fuck Jaehyun for a bit before practically passing out, fingers in his own mouth.

Jaehyuns underside now free, Taeil takes him off his hands and pushes his head into the carpet to properly mount him like a dog. Taeil covers as much of his body as possible and pistons into him as hard as he can. Taeil may be physically a lot smaller than Jaehyun in all aspects except dick, but the way he fucks him, the commanding presence he has that fills the room, is enough to make Jaehyun feel minuscule under him. 

No matter how far gone he is, Jaehyun can always feel every deep slide in and out of Taeil’s dick in his body, carving him out for his personal use over and over again, making sure Jaehyun’s body never forgets his shape.

They fuck like this on the ground of the dorm living room until they both cum. Taeil cums deep in Jaehyun’s ass before quickly pulling out and pulling his pants back up so that he once again is surrounded by his own mess, Doyoung, Johnny, and Taeil’s cum able to seep further into his skin. 

As Taeil rolls Jaehyun gently over onto his back to recover, he inspects the carpet below where Jaehyun just was to asses for cum stain damage, but finds nothing.

_ Jaehyun came dry _ , he realizes belatedly. It’s awe-inspiring, how his sub never fails to surprise him.

Ξ

After a while, Johnny comes back - from the kitchen it turns out - with glasses of water, having waited a while to make sure they finished. Johnny hands both glasses to Taeil so that Taeil can drink himself and help his sub to drink, making sure he stays hydrated after the intense day.

Johnny then goes over to wear Taeyong is breathing softly, curled up against the carpet with his fingers still in his mouth, hair plastered to his face, and carefully picks him up off the ground. Johnny carries the sleeping Taeyong bridal style back to his room.

Taeil helps Jaehyun drink some water before helping him up and to the couch, lying down and opening his arms, just barely room for the both of them thanks to how small Taeil is and what a large couch it is in the first place. 

He and Jaehyun curl back up on the couch together, Jaehyun finally fucked out, letting the credits of the movie rolling lull them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes jaehyun goes to sleep with pants full of cum it comforts him & taeil will help him wash it all off in a bath later after a good rest :(

**Author's Note:**

> I'm THINKING this will be 3 chapters, 2 being the public stuff and 3 being the group stuff but uh. We'll see? Thanks for reading drop a comment don't forget to like and subscribe for updates on my online store where i sell my bottled omega slick


End file.
